My Resolve
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: My brave Growlithe was no more. And it was all my fault. Koya-centric. Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventure manga.


**Hiya! This is my first ever fanfic for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Adventures!**

**That manga is actually very entertaining and funny in its own cute little way! Unfortunately, there aren't many fans out there...**

**Example: One of my fave characters, Koya isn't in the primary character filters! And to think that this story is all about him! Sad, isn't it?**

**Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Warnings: Set before the current storyline.**

**May be spoilers for the current storyline if you have not read volume six.**

**I'm sorry about those random characters in the story. There's no way for me to fix it! ):**

* * *

><p><em><span>My Resolve<span>_

* * *

><p><em>My name is Koya. Born in the chilly northern Sinnoh region. Long blonde hair, steely turquoise eyes.<em>

_I used to have a partner. A Growlithe. _

_My best friend._

_Are you wondering why I'm telling you this?_

_I'm not sure myself, really. I just need to talk with someone right now. _

_Let me begin._

_XxXxX_

_My childhood was as cold as the place I grew up in._

_I was never one to dwell on things. I usually tried my best to forget the past and move on. _

_The people I lived alongside were not friendly. I was treated as an outcast simply because of my indifferent eye color from the rest of my village. You see, everyone in the village either had warm brown eyes or friendly black eyes. I didn't mind though. Father said that I had mother's eyes. _

... _I never knew my mother. Father told me that she was brave and beautiful...or that's at least how she was before the accident._

_My father was a part of the International Police. But I never got to acknowledge his job as much as I wanted to._

_My father died while trying to arrest these scoundrels who abused Pokemon._

_The only thing I had left was my Growlithe. It had apparently belonged to my mother and was given to me on my third birthday. And I had to admit, it had the traits of my presumed mother. Brave, good-looking ... _

_As time went on, I became a Pokemon Trainer and left my hometown._

_Gradually, the bond between me and Growlithe grew stronger as we advanced throughout the vast Sinnoh region, defeating countless trainers together. We didn't care whether we won or lost, we fought for the sheer joy of the thrill and excitement that all PokÃ©mon battles had._

"_Pokemon battles are __**awesome fun!**__"_

_For once in my life, I was __**happy**__. _

_Until ..._

_XxXxX_

_That one trainer...a grown man. _

_Once I laid eyes on his fierce-looking Gyarados, I had mused that the man must be strong to carry such a beast around like that. I had always wanted to be a strong trainer, to achieve my own goals. I wanted people to notice me, and the best way was by attracting attention in a big Pokemon Royale, defeating all the trainers in the land and becoming the best of the best._

_In short, I, an eight-year-old boy, challenged this grown man, in hopes of defeating him._

_The battle lasted all but two minutes. My only partner at the time was Growlithe. Remembering my father's teachings, fire types were weak against water types. Especially when my Pokemon couldn't even compare to the size of that gigantic Gyarados._

_Unleashing a powerful roar, the water dragon sent out a crashing wave just as powerful-at my Growlithe._

_I would never forget Growlithe's cries of distress or the look of fear imprinted on its muzzle as it was washed several yards away._

"_**I'm sorry, Growlithe!"**_

_XxXxX_

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the nearest PokÃ©mon Center with a heavily injured fire-type in my arms. Panting through the front doors, I demanded that my partner be saved._

_I couldn't lose him too._

_XxXxX_

_I sat in front of the clinic for the rest of the day, waiting in anticipation to see if my beloved Pokemon was alright. I didn't dare move from that spot. That is, until one of the nurses told me that I could see my friend in the Psychiatrist's office. _

_At that time, I had no clue what a Psychiatrist was._

_XxXxX_

_A smile formed on my face once I walked in the room and saw that Growlithe was perfectly fine._

_Or so it seemed._

_The psychiatrist spoke, "Physically, it's fine. Unfortunately ..." he trailed off, pushing his glasses up in a profound manner. Sensing something wrong with the way he was acting, I decided to see how Growlithe was doing myself._

_Reaching out a hand to it like I always used to do, I greeted him, "Hiya, Growlithe ..."_

_But to my surprise, Growlithe was shaking and quickly turned away from my stretched hand. I felt myself shiver as well, as if Growlithe's fear was spreading through the hand that had almost touched him._

_Then, realization dawned upon me._

_The gushing wave of water from that attack had traumatized Growlithe._

_My brave Growlithe was no more._

_And it was all my fault._

_If I hadn't have challenged that man, maybe... maybe Growlithe and I could have been having dinner together right now, just like what we did back home..._

_Then I did something that I hadn't done since father died. _

_I cried._

_XxXxX_

_I ran far away from the Pokemon Center and into the forest, leaving my precious Growlithe behind. Slumping down under a tree, I felt something overcome me. _

_I thought it would be __**fun **__to beat that trainer. But having fun isn't what you are supposed to do in battle. _

_You're supposed to __**win**__._

_Like in my father's job, you must finish the job __**perfectly**__, and protect yourself while arresting those vandals._

_My father's job... an International Police, arresting people who hurt Pokemon._

_**I **__hurt Growlithe._

_I can never let that happen again. __**Never.**_

_I mustâ€¦atone for my sin. For hurting my best friend._

_With my hands shaking uncontrollably, I stood up and began to head to the next city._

_I was going to join the International Police._

_XxXxX_

_I rubbed my eyes through the white gloves I had used back home (due to the cold weather). My hands would not stop shaking, so I tried wearing these gloves. Fortunately, the shaking stopped, although the problem was that I can't touch a Pokemon. I just couldn't. Growlithe feared these two hands, so other Pokemon may too._

_I had just managed to join the training regimens for the International Police. But I will need a new partn...a new Pokemon by my side. _

_XxXxX_

_My new Pokemon, Swinub, Absol and Beldum ...they're strong. I've trained them to be the __**perfect **__battle trio. Yet I still felt like something was missing. And there was-Growlithe._

_Up to this day, I still can't forgive myself for hurting the only one I could call my friend._

_But I have come to a decision. No longer will I battle for __**'fun'. **__To become the best trainer in the land, I must __**win **__**every battle. **__I studied the movements and abilities and attacks of every Pokemon I saw. Having a strategy would've saved Growlithe, if not for me being so rash. I have also devoted myself to helping the police capture people who mistreat PokÃ©mon, just how I had done to Growlithe._

_Never again will I lay my bare hands on a Pokemon, for I may hurt them accidentally. _

_I promise, it will never happen again._

_This is my resolve, Growlithe. Can you hear it?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, thank you for reading, everyone! I really like Koya because of his badassery. Any other Koya fans hear me out there... ? 0_o**

**Well, anyways**

**Please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
